tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alejandrofan3000/Epicness
Was I betrayed in CW: TB? D: [[User: Platypus09|'Amazing Race 18,']][[User talk: Platypus09|''' and Survivor: 21,' ]] 04:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I haven't like, spoke to you in ages! Sorry, I have been inactive! :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 07:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) No offense on anything I said in bloodbath. lets just win this challenge Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 07:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i would say the same to you but I made everybody angry at me so that is the perfect reason for taking me to the finals........ Just hopefully our team makes the final three Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 08:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Its fine I usually do well but you have too lose some like all stars and the beginning. While I'm doing well in song showdown and bloodbath. got to lose before you win. About the edits I'm NEVER going to catch you and if I do and then august hits you then have a two year head start Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 08:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) If the wiki is still here I'll rejoin since realty TV is pretty much my life Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 18:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Alfan! What song do you want for challenge? I'll put it up for you. Remember, the song is for Bridgette.--[[User:TDALindsayfan1|'She''' took the]] midnight train 21:18, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind...I have to put up the results...I'll write next to ur judging that you couldn't put up the challenge because you were offline. I'll give you immunity if your team loses next challenge, don't worry.--[[User:TDALindsayfan1|'She' took the]] midnight train 21:44, February 22, 2011 (UTC) The nineteenth chapter of Total Drama Super Powered has been posted. I hope you enjoy it. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 20:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) The very seventeenth chapter of Total Drama: The All-Stars is up! I hope you enjoy reading it! Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 18:09, February 28, 2011 (UTC) err maybe :/ we will see :) Aimers Misses Musou ;( 02:12, March 4, 2011 (UTC) The twentieth chapter of Total Drama Super Powered has been posted. A winner is decided in it. I hope you enjoy it. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 00:51, March 5, 2011 (UTC) The very eighteenth chapter of Total Drama: The All-Stars is up! I hope you enjoy reading it! Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 17:25, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Remember to finish the TDH4 challenge by Saturday. [[User: Platypus09|'Amazing Race 18,']][[User talk: Platypus09|''' and Survivor: 21,' ]] 21:15, March 9, 2011 (UTC) When I have a Challenge idea. =/ --M M 19:03, March 11, 2011 (UTC) The very nineteenth chapter of Total Drama: The All-Stars is up! I hope you enjoy reading it! Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 17:41, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, its very fun and thrilling.First123 03:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC)First123 Hey, you need to talk in the Pre-Chat of CAAACR. I'm trying to get some talking from each character. Thanks. This page does not exist... Looks like I got deleted, 20:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) The very twentieth chapter of Total Drama: The All-Stars is up! It's the finale chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it! Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 20:13, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Hey, the CAAACR challenge is up... I haven't given up yet. It's simple, just think of the best challenge =\ Cod ~The only fish flavored 21:07, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Sarah needs to vote in CAAACR. Thx! Cod ~The only fish flavored 00:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) hey, I was wondering if I could join your alliance in Noobs vs. Veterans --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 15:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Jake's personal section My personal section that no one can use :3. Jake is my name, this my game 18:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Other people chat Alfan, I'm just telling you that I won't be online for a while since I cracked my computer screen and am grounded which is why I was inactive, I'm still going to be inactive though since I am only allowed today and maybe on other Saturdays. First123 03:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC)First123 The first chapter of Total Drama Athletics has been posted. I hope you like it. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Can i return? Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 03:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, buddy, whats your favorite band?--Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) The second chapter of Total Drama Athletics has been posted. I hope you like it. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 03:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Can I join Rising Stars. Jury vote time in WOTC!!! --TDISeriesFan (Talk| ) 02:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) The first challenge of the well awaited to start camp, Total Drama: World i$ Yours, has just started! Be sure to not miss it! NOTE: Since this is an art challenge, in case you can't do it, notifiy me in my talk page, giving me a description of your character's appearence and if you want any specific pose. You'll still have to write the card's information. --TDISeriesFan (Talk| ) 19:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) In Total Drama: World i$ Yours, your team (Funny Cashiers) just lost. Please, send who you want to vote out here to keep all votes secret until the elimination ends. --TDISeriesFan (Talk| ) 21:37, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you go on chatango? :3 --TDISeriesFan (Talk| ) 18:54, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay :P Just wanted to ask you something about W$Y, but guess it will be later :P --TDISeriesFan (Talk| ) 19:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) The new challenge has started in Total Drama: World i$ Yours! Be quick and don't miss it! --TDISeriesFan (Talk| ) 14:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Alfan, its Zoomer. Do you think you could maybe fix up the elim table on Blast from the Past? And tell people to join? Thanks so much! Ya! Who likes everything? I do! 19:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hai . I won't be active over the course of the next two weeks, due to Pesach/Passover. And while we're on the topic, I'll add Shabbat/Sabbath days. I am currently in your camp(s)/ collaborating with you on: *TDCampsWiki: Rising Stars Now, the days and times I ''know I won't be active. Thanks! :D --M M 15:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) The fourth chapter of Total Drama Athletics has been posted. I hope you like it. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 16:51, April 18, 2011 (UTC) The second vote has arrived. If you recieved this message, it means that you are signed up to Total Drama: World i$ Yours, and your a member from either The Greedy Dudes or The Funny Cashiers. Go here to vote for one of your teammates. TDI$F was 16:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The New challenge in Total Drama: World i$ Yours has started. Don't miss it! TDI$F was 20:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) The vote for the Fashionable Secretaries has started. send in your votes to here TDI$F was 18:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) The new challenge in Total Drama: World i$ Yours has started! The decision of the final 7 has come! TDI$F was 19:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) The sixth chapter of Total Drama Athletics has been posted. I hope you like it. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Tdi campys Robert is up for best custom.﻿ Hi Alfan! Its me, Zoomer. My internet shut down temporarly, could you tell everyone on chatango that? Thanks, cus I don't have anyway else too. :P Zoomer72! Guess who it is? 00:40, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey I saw you had a PM for me in chatango but it crashed to me. Can you tell it to me by here? D: TDI$F was 00:51, May 6, 2011 (UTC) It's Back Hello, song-picker! Pick-a-Song! is back and make sure to post your song for challenge fourteen. This week will change the whole camp if you win! Plus, try out for the extra credit and guess my Britney Spears and Avril songs! And that's not all, be ready for the elimination on Tuesday. This. Is. Game. Changing. -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 14:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) The new challenge in Total Drama: World i$ Yours has just started! Be sure to not miss it! TDI$F was 16:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC) The seventh chapter of Total Drama Athletics has been posted. I hope you like it. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 21:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC)